The Real Me
by unofficallyalice
Summary: The Salvatore Brothers travel to Forks with Elena, in an attempt to hide her from Klaus. What they don't know, is that when Katherine disappeared, she too, went to Forks, and changed her name. What the brothers and Elena find waiting for them, will shock them, and when the truth reveals itself to the Cullens and maybe the pack, all hell, just may break loose.
1. Prologue

Many people have suspicions and such wonders as to who I am, I know who I am, and I am not about to tell the others just yet. Believe me, I have seen many things and I have killed many people. I don't trust very many people with my secret, but I'll make an exception for you.

The journey for you to figure me out will be a long one, but you will make it nonetheless. I have an overprotective and piano-playing man at my feet already, I have one who is in love with my doppleganger, and I have another one from a very long time ago into my past still obsessed with me, and then, there's the one intent on punishing me after a betrayal I performed on my part. Oh, well. He can punish me all he wants, I just want him dead.

I am a very complicated woman, but if you get to know me, then you'll find out I do have my motives just like any other regular person. Though, whoever said I was a "regular" person? They are about to find out just how complicated, yet simple, I can be. Before they do though, I need a drink. If you know what I mean…


	2. They Have No Idea

-Bella's POV-

Ugh. Biology is just dragging today. Why I even decided to go back to school, only God knows why. I mean, I decided to get myself involved in pointless learning and to top it all off, vampires; sparkling, and think-they-know-everything vampires. I am so disgusted. Really, they make me feel pity for Bambi of all things. I've never felt pity for Bambi in all my years of being alive. As I heard the bell ring, I sighed with relief. Okay, it wasn't really a sigh; it was a party going on in my head. I wasn't really hungry anyway. Edward was sure to make me eat something, being the overprotective pussy-cat that he was. I am no kitten, that's for sure. That boy has no idea. I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me. I returned the smile, only it wasn't real, and that dumb kid didn't know it, and I took his hand.

He loaded up a tray without even asking me what I wanted, and led me over to his family's table. Alice was ranting about how something bad was coming, and she didn't know what, but she didn't like the vibe she got. Jasper gave up on calming her, seeing as how it was sort of useless. Rosalie was being Rosalie, and Emmett, well; I don't know what Emmett was doing. He was… blowing bubbles in his soda? Lord, for a cold one, he sure is dumb. His sense of humor made up for it though.

Edward started running his fingers through my limp and straight hair. Ah, how I miss my curls, and my natural sense of style. I pretended to enjoy his gesture and leaned my head back and smiled. He smiled back, being the idiot that he is. I toyed with my apple, and thought how I could get a snack in this town without being caught. A snack is a snack. That's all I need to say.

The horrid invention called "school" finally came to an end, and Edward walked me to my, I shuddered, truck. God dammit, I couldn't even drive past forty-five on the rusty old thing! I put on a smile and said that I would see him later tonight. He smiled and kissed me gently, yet passionately. I kissed him back, in pretense of course. He walked over to his shiny, silver Volvo, and I got in the rusty dungeon they call a truck. Once I was well down the road and out of sight, I wiped my lips forcefully. His sickly sweet scent still lingered and I sprayed some air freshener that smelled like roses and chocolate in the rust bucket. It was better than his scent.

Charlie welcomed me home as I walked through the door. I asked how his day was and I started on dinner. It was going to be a long lifetime here. I was sure that I was leaving once I graduated, and I would break up with the Cullen boy and move on with my fantastic life. I chuckled. Sometimes I wonder how Edward and his family haven't figured me out yet. Surely I would've thought Carlisle would've by now as my blood wasn't normal and my wounds would never stay bloody and nasty for long, maybe a minute at the least. I called Edward, with some questions on my mind. He answered after the first ring.

"Hello, love." I flinched at his voice.

"I have to ask you something. What did Alice see that made her go on and on about it at lunch?"

"Oh, about that," He chuckled. "She just saw some more of our kind coming. She couldn't see much about them, or the outcome. She's just freaked out that's all." I could sense the lie.

"Oh, well, that's all I wanted to know. I'll see you later. I love you." I rolled my eyes.

"I love you, too, Bella." He sounded so gentle.

I hung up before he had the chance to say another word. Man, am I screwed or what? I need to get a new hobby. Shaking it off, I put on a smile and served Charlie his dinner. I told him I had tons of homework to do and went upstairs. That poor man, he has no idea…


	3. Moving Away

-Elena's POV-

I groaned as I rolled out of bed. It was Monday, of course I would be groaning. Then I thought of Stefan. My sweet, protective, loving Stefan; he was my Prince Charming. Then there was Damon. Ugh. Damon, why am I thinking about Damon on a _Monday_? This is weird. Maybe he was messing with my head again, but anyway… School, we all have to go to school. Well, not Damon, but I suppose I'll live… for now anyway. I got up and went to go brush my teeth. As I was doing so, I got this strange feeling that something was going to happen, and Stefan, Damon, and maybe Katherine has something to do with it. No, wait, Elena, that's impossible. Katherine disappeared months ago, how could she have something to do with my recent strange feeling? Though, she is Katherine of all people, I suppose that she's managed somehow.

Then there was… Klaus. He was intent on breaking this stupid curse, and wasn't afraid, or hesitant, to do whatever it took, or whoever had to be killed to do it. We all knew that he was out there looking for me, and he was growing closer and closer to finding me every day. Stefan was frantic and panicked about this, wanting to keep me hidden and safe for as long as possible. Katherine wasn't much help when we went to her for information. It was Damon's idea in the first place. Speaking of Katherine, she had shown up in town a few months ago, and then mysteriously disappeared. All of us were baffled. Bonnie couldn't find her using any spells. She was… _gone_. Jeremy was gone, he was doing research, trying to find Katherine's whereabouts, and he was also looking up some of the records that bear Katherine's name. He was trying to find anything and everything on Katherine. She was sure to be pissed when-and if-she found out he was doing so. We all encouraged him. We wanted to find out as much as possible. We wanted to be prepared.

I got dressed and went downstairs, trying to shake that feeling off. Jenna was waiting for me with my cup of coffee to go.

"Thanks," I told her, and quickly kissed her cheek.

I went out the door to my car and drove to school, still thinking about Katherine and Klaus. Stefan was there, waiting for me when I arrived. I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Elena, how was your morning?" He whispered in my ear.

"Slow," I sighed.

"It was for me as well." He lifted up my chin gently with his finger and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled under his lips and sighed in content. They were soft and warm, and his strong hands wove themselves into my hair. We were sadly interrupted when the bell rang for first period. He chuckled and dragged me by the hand to Mr. Saltzman's History class.

Alaric wasn't all that bad. He and Damon certainly didn't get along, but they were slowly mending their "friendship", the key word being slowly. It was just the fact that he was a vampire hunter in disguise is what caused people to just drift away. Otherwise, he was a really great guy. I know that Jeremy really looked up to him. I did too. He was like a second father to me.

Stefan and I took our seats and Ric started going on and on about World War II, and I happened to look to my right, looking out the window, when I saw a crow land on the window sill. I looked away and rolled my eyes. Stefan just glared at it.

After school had ended, Stefan told me that Bonnie had found Klaus, and he was just crossing the Virginia border from West Virginia. Stefan had talked with Damon during lunch and they had devised a plan, naturally without me. I told that I had wanted to wait and talk about it when we got back to the boarding house. Stefan naturally agreed and he drove with me to meet Damon.

When we walked in Damon was sitting on the couch, scotch in hand, and he smirked his signature smirk.

"Elena, dearest, we, meaning Stefan and myself, are taking you away for a while."

My eyes widened in shock. "W-what?"

Stefan rubbed my arm. "It's only to get you as far away from Klaus as possible. You'll be safe with us." He pressed his lips to my hair. "I won't let anything happen to you, sweetheart."

"I know you won't. It's just that, what will Jenna and Jeremy think? I can't just leave them behind!" I refused to.

Damon sighed. "Elena, Elena, Elena. When will you ever learn? The little resident witch and vampire slayer will be here. You know that. They'll keep doing the neighborhood watch, and keep your little brother and aunt safe." He scoffed.

"Thanks for the consideration, Damon." I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome, milady." He mocked a bow, and then threw back his scotch.

"So, brother, where are we heading to?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Damon smirked. "Forks, Washington."

**AN:/Whose point of view should i do next? Katherine? Damon? Edward? Should Bella reveal herself yet?**


	4. Too Close For My Liking

-Bella's POV-

Ugh. My throat was burning and I felt weak. I needed to hunt soon. I mean, _really_ soon. Tonight? Tomorrow night? Or right now? The Lord only knew when. Anyway, I got finished with my stupid homework, and went online. People were still trying to find me, eh? Well, we'll just see if they can find me now. I smirked as I hacked into website accounts and deleted the information they had of me. I preferred to stay under the radar, if you know what I mean. I still have a crazy, statistic, psycho hybrid out after me! Lord, the man doesn't know how to give up, although, he never does. Now, back to the burning of my throat… With stupid cold ones always on my ass, it's not easy for me to eat a decent meal around here. It's so difficult. I scoffed as I looked at the clock. Edward would be coming over soon. After all, I did put on a good show if I do say so myself. I smirked. Those people have obviously been living under a rock. Did the Volturi not teach Carlisle anything? Gosh.

I know what I'm going to do, and I need you to keep it our little secret, okay? Edward won't be over for a few hours, and that gives me enough time to go out and snack. I furiously put on my jacket and flew downstairs. I told Charlie that I was going out to pick up a book from the bookstore that had just come in. He mumbled his reply and went back to watching the game. I smiled a fake smile and walked out the door. I growled as the truck reluctantly rumbled and coughed itself to life. I made a mental note to burn it when I got the chance. I parked the truck outside of a bookstore for the sake of appearances, and went strolling down the alley. I smirked and licked my lips slowly at the site that greeted me: two drunk and homeless men with greased hair were talking amongst the two of them. It wasn't what I preferred, but it would have to do. I walked towards them with my innocent mask in place, and my pretense of being lost.

"Um, excuse me, could one of you gentlemen help me?" I looked at them with puppy dog eyes.

"And what may we do for a pretty, young lady like you on this fine night? The taller one asked, looking me over.

I mentally cringed. "Um, I'm a bit lost. I was supposed to meet my friends somewhere, but I can't find the place. Could you help me?"

The shorter one smiled a toothless grin. "Of course, miss. Just name the place."

I smirked. "Right here is just fine."

They looked at me in confusion and I allowed my face to change. I smirked as they backed away, fear evident in their eyes.

"This won't hurt a bit," I snarled. I lunged for the taller one and sank my fangs into his neck, moaning at how his tainted blood quenched my burning throat. After he was drained dry, I dropped him to the ground and wiped blood from my lips. I started to hear voices grow close, so I quickly told the shorter one to remain silent and to not move. I quickly hid in the shadows. The voices passed, and I lunged for the other man and moaned. I bit down harder, drinking more quickly, not wanting to get caught. I removed my fangs as I heard another voice. It was no stranger, but the voice of… Alice Cullen? Dammit! The little pixie just had to come and ruin my night, didn't she? I dropped my second victim and ran as she turned down the alley. I was much quicker than she was, and she was horrified at the sight of my most recent meal, running away as she smelt the blood. I smirked. Coward.

I quickly made my way back to the rust bucket. That was too close for my liking. I need to be more careful. I could just feel the power and the strength returning to me as the blood made its way through my body. I picked up my book and made my way back to Charlie's little shabby house. I went upstairs and put on my pajamas. After the night I had, that creaky old bed looked really inviting. So, without really thinking, I climbed into it, and waited for, Eddie. Around ten, he finally came through the window, and I smiled at him. He quietly got into bed with me, and wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my delicate head on his cold, stone, and hard chest. I shivered in slight disgust and out of the temperature change. I forced a satisfied smile as he pressed his cold and nasty lips against my nice and soft hair that fell back into its natural curl. I liked my curls.

He wished me "sweet and happy dreams" and I fell asleep, wondering how long I would have to keep up this charade, and how long it would be until he and his family figured me out.


	5. Forks, Washington, Here We Come

-Damon's POV-

After speaking to my little saint of a brother during his lovely lunchtime, I stopped at the hospital to pick up some entrees and appetizers. After all, when I'm around, it's always a party. When I got home, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. I'd never gotten a feeling like that before and all I can say is, "weird". I know, awkward, isn't it? God, I need to get a new hobby. I gladly poured myself a much needed scotch and plopped down on the sofa, when something caught my eye. The afternoon sun glinted off of something. A picture? Curious, I got up to see what it was. It was a picture of the woman whom I've spent the last 145 years trying to free: Katherine Pierce. There she was, staring back at me, in all of her immortal beauty. I had her to thank for what I am now. I tightened my grip on the picture by just thinking about her…

_Mystic Falls, 1864…_

_Under the covers, Katherine was giggling. She threw the covers off, and gasped as I grabbed her around the waist._

_She giggled. "What are you doing? Stop it."_

_I kissed her quickly just under her ear. "Make me." She giggled again and flipped us over. _

_She hovered over me, fangs extended, veins under her eyes, and the whites of them blood red. I was mesmerized. She was beautiful. I stroked her face lovingly, and she leaned into my caress. A knock on the door interrupted us, and her face quickly changed back. _

"_Yes?" She turned to look over her shoulder. Emily, Katherine's handmaid, opened and stood beside the door._

"_Um, excuse me, Miss Katherine; Ms. Pearl is here to see you."_

_Katherine turned back to look at me. "I'll be down soon. Please ask her to wait."_

_A silence hung in the air, and Emily placed her hand on her hip, waiting._

_Katherine smiled. "Thank you, Emily." Emily left the room, clearly satisfied._

_Katherine pouted an adorable pout. "Fun's over."_

_I caressed her face. "No." She smiled, bent down so that her chocolate curls could brush my chest, and she pressed her soft lips to mine…_

I blinked my eyes, and was pulled out of the memory by Stefan.

"Damon, earth to Damon." He was waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello?"

I gave him a short smile. "I'm sorry, brother. I was just thinking of what to do about Klaus."

Elena was standing behind Stefan. She was clearly confused as to why she was here. I smirked my signature smirk.

"Elena, dearest, we, meaning Stefan and myself, are taking you away for a while."

Her brown eyes widened in shock. "W-what?"

Stefan rubbed her arm soothingly. "It's only to get you as far away from Klaus as possible. You'll be safe with us." He kissed her hair and I mentally gagged. "I won't let anything happen to you sweetheart."

"I know you won't. It's just that, what will Jenna and Jeremy think? I can't just leave them behind!" She clearly refused to do so.

I sighed. "Elena, Elena, Elena. When will you ever learn? The little resident witch and vampire slayer will be here. You know that. They'll keep doing the neighborhood watch, and keep your little brother and aunt safe." I scoffed.

"Thanks for the consideration, Damon." She rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome, milady." I mocked a bow, and then threw back my scotch.

"So, brother, where are we heading to?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows.

I smirked. "Forks, Washington." He looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh, come on. It's just a rainy, boring, and dingy town on the coast. It won't be that bad. I heard that it's a blast." I waved my hands for the dramatic effect and wiggled my eyebrows. Elena sighed. Great, she just wants to ruin my buzz today, doesn't she?

"Alright, I'll go." She leaned into Stefan.

I gasped in mock surprise. "You will? Excellent." Then the surprise was killed by seriousness.

"Start packing. We leave tonight."

Stefan took Elena upstairs to pack his things and her things that she had here. Why did I even let that girl stay here? Is my brain screwed or something, because I'm sure my conscience wouldn't have let me do that. Anyway… I sighed and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, and blurred up to my room.

My lovely leather suitcases were already there waiting for me. I smiled. It was quite lovely, was it not? I opened my closet and started throwing clothes on my bed… There were my Michael Kors shirts, Armani t-shirts, my black Levi jeans, and of course, I smirked at this one, my signature black, leather jacket. I threw them all in my suitcase and sighed. While pouring myself some wine, I sat down and started to read. Yes, I, Damon Anthony Salvatore, was reading. Honestly, even I shocked myself. Ah, the lovely works of Jane Austen. It was well done. I never read much in my 145 years of being alive, but when I did, I chose my books very carefully. Unlike Blondie, who actually does read books about people who sparkle and have the nerve to call themselves vampires. That got a laugh out of me; vampires who sparkle like Tinker Bell and her magical little fairy friends, now that's a good one. Though, seriously, I'd like to meet the original sparkle king himself and ask him what the bloody hell he was thinking! Ugh. This wine isn't doing me any good at all. I need a scotch, and some o-negative. I went downstairs to get some, and Katherine's picture caught my eye again. I swallowed the lump in my throat that formed as I looked at her. I sighed. Ah, Katherine… Where are you now?

I brought my bags down and tossed my keys around in my hands as I waited for Saint Stefan and his little girlfriend. They came down with their bags as I smirked.

"It took you two lovebirds long enough. Come on. We have a road trip to start. So, get your lovebird asses in the car." They shook their heads at me and got in. Stefan was with me in the front, and Elena was in the back.

"Forks, Washington, here we come." I started the car and we were off.

**AN:/ OMFG! JUST WATCHED THE TEASER FOR THE NEW BREAKING DAWN PART 2 TRAILER! AND LET ME TELL YOU, TAHT WAS THE BEST 13 SECONDS OF MY LIFE.3what do you think? whose point of view should i do next? I don't think they're going to know what hit them, do you?**


	6. She's A WHAT!

-Pixie's POV- **(AN:/ Yes, it's Alice. I just like calling her "Pixie".)**

Rose and I had just come out of the small dress shop in Seattle when we both smelt something. Rose was instantly on her guard. We both drifted towards the smell, and it led us to a small alley, where two men were laying on the ground, their throats ripped apart, and blood spilling from their necks. I stifled a scream and Rosalie and I both ran towards her car. We ran through the front door of the house, looking terrified. Edward looked up at us and smirked.

"What's the matter, Alice? They didn't have your size of shoe?"

I glared at him. "No, they did have my size, but we ran into trouble." Jasper was instantly beside me.

"What kind of trouble?" His hands settled on my shoulders. I swallowed as Rosalie fit herself into Emmett's arms. She, too, looked scared. Carlisle came in from the garage, as he had just gotten home from the hospital. "What's all the commotion about?" I began to explain.

"Rose and I had just come out of the dress shop, when we both smelt a strange, yet tantalizing scent in the air. We both followed it and it led us to a small alley way. When we turned the corner, there were two men, lying there, with their throats ripped out, and blood was joust pouring from their necks. We both ran." Carlisle and everyone else were speechless. He didn't know what to say. Emmett was the first to regain his speech.

"Do you think that there's another vampire in town?" His arms tightened around Rosalie, and Edward's thoughts went straight to Bella. I shook my head slowly.

"No, Emmett. The characteristics were not like our kind. It was so different than what we know." Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind, deep in thought. Something was different though. I smelt something else, I don't know if Rosalie smelt it, but I certainly did. Edward furrowed his brows at me.

"What are you thinking, Alice? What about another scent?" Rosalie looked at me in realization and sat up, untangling herself from Emmett's embrace. "I smelt it, too. It was strangely familiar, but I couldn't think of who it was. I noted that it was sort of a floral smell, like Bella's." Edward's head snapped up.

Carlisle was alert. "This changes things. Bella wouldn't have been there, would she?"

I nodded. "I saw her going to pick up a book at the bookstore, but that's about it. Maybe she took a shortcut to get back to her truck." Edward and Carlisle nodded.

Carlisle looked at me and Rose. "Did it smell like a vampire or was it human?"

Rose was confused. "I-I don't know. It certainly smelled human, just stronger than usual." Carlisle processed the information he was given.

"We'll have to be on our guard everywhere; hunting, school, work, wherever we are. He or she may be very good at blending in and we need to be careful. We don't know if they're gifted or not, it may or may not be dangerous, but regardless, caution is our first priority. Edward and Alice, keep all of us posted. He or she may or may not realize your gifts, but if they do, they will attempt to block you both. You all have to be careful. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Carlisle," we all answered in unison.

"Good. I'll see you all tomorrow." He went up to his office with Esme after that. Meanwhile, Jasper and Emmett started picking up where they left off in _Black Ops_, and Edward started reading his book, while Rose and I talked amongst ourselves about clothes and the things we saw tonight. We didn't want to think that the scent did in fact belong to Bella, but if it did, who knows what those two men did to her, or rather… What _she_ did to those men. Rose shook her head.

"It couldn't have been her. She's human. She can't just rip out a man's throat. That's impossible; she's not capable of that. Believe what you want, Alice, but I don't think it's her."

I clearly disagreed. "But the scent was there, Rose! I smelt it and you did too. It was her. She was there, and then she must've ran off before we got there. I'm telling you, Rosalie, it was her that did it! I know it. She may be human, but humans are capable of many things. Don't underestimate her, Rose."

Rosalie flipped her hair. "Whatever. I'll do whatever the hell I want to do, and I'll believe whatever the hell I want to believe. It's a free country." I sighed as she started playing with her phone. I turned my attention to Jasper when I got hit with a vision.

_*Alice's Vision*_

_A girl was sitting on the couch with a man. Her back was turned, so I couldn't see her face, but she had long, chocolate brown curls that hung down to the middle of her back, and she was dressed all in black, with the exception of her purple shirt that was under her leather jacket._

_She was stroking the man's face and he was clearly overexcited. His heart was pounding, and he wiped a bead of sweat away from his forehead. She smirked at him._

"_You know, I've never met someone as caring and handsome as you are. Maybe, you would like to join me for dinner tonight?" Her voice sounded awfully familiar._

_He took a deep breath. "I would be honored to join such a pretty young lady such as you. It's a shame that you're all alone."_

_She looked down and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Yes, it's a shame isn't it?" She looked back up at him and he cowered away in fear. _

_He was shaking like a leaf. "W-what the hell are you?" _

_She smirked. "You're demise, and you're my dinner." She plunged her mouth into his neck before he had the chance to scream. I was horrified and frozen in my seat. When she lifted her head and turned in my direction, with the man's blood trickling down her chin, I couldn't and didn't want to believe my own eyes. The woman was…Bella!_

_*Alice's Vision*_

I was pulled out of it by Jasper shaking me like a rag doll. "What is it, Alice?"

I was shaking when I gained my voice. "B-Bella…"

Edward was more alert now, though he had been while I was in the vision. "What about her?"

I looked at everyone in the room, even Carlisle and Esme had come down while I was seeing something that I didn't want to believe.

I looked Edward in the eye and said, "Bella's a vampire."

**AN:/ Uh-oh. Bella's in trouble now. Will the Cullens confront her, or will the Salvatore brothers and Elena encounter her first? Katherine/Bella's outfit on profile. REVIEW!**


	7. Katherine

-Elena's POV-

The drive to Forks was unbearable. It was three days of nothing but driving, only stopping for gas, and Damon. Ugh, don't even get me started on Damon. He was rambling on and on about his days in the Confederacy, and his childhood, and his days around the states and the world after he was turned. I eventually fell asleep after the first forty-five minutes. Stefan shook me awake once we go to Forks. I have to say it didn't look much better than Mystic Falls; in a word, depressing. It was all gray and rainy and just, ugh. Damon pulled up to this shabby looking white house that was next to a nearly identical house that had a police car parked in the driveway. Damon wasn't going to like that, considering the drinker and partyer he sometimes was. We were only renting the house out for however long we needed to be in this town.

The house was prefinished, furniture and all. That was good, and three bedrooms. That was even better. Stefan and Damon would definitely not survive if they had to share a room. It would be hell on Earth if that had to happen, and I surely didn't want it to happen. Again, my thoughts wandered to Katherine. What happened to her? Was she dead, missing, or hidden in plain sight? Death couldn't be a possibility. She was too strong and confident for that. Even I, her doppleganger, knew that. Katherine knew how to take care of herself. She's been doing that for a long time, I hear. Stefan and Damon got out of the car a few minutes after I did, and went into the house with ease, it might've been owned by a vampire or it might've just sat vacant. Oh well, it was technically ours now. I walked around for a bit; just looking around, when I found a note on the floor.

_Elena, Stefan, and Damon…_

_Be careful in this town. Things are not always as they seem._

_-K_

I didn't know what name the K stood for. Oh well. "Stefan! Damon!" I called. They were immediately there. I passed the note to them, and they read it over, confused and alert. Stefan wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

"We will be careful. Since we live right next to police chief, we all need to be careful. We don't' know any of the town's history, or if anyone knows anything about vampires. Nor do we know if there are even vampires in this town at all, or if anyone is on vervain." He glared at Damon.

Damon raised his hands in innocence. "What? Haven't you ever heard of a blood bank? Gosh." He stalked into the kitchen, looking for any alcohol. Oh boy. He just never gives up does he? I walked upstairs to what would be my room. It was a light blue color with lacey white curtains and white linens on the bed. How nice. There was an old white and antique dresser on the far wall, and an oval mirror over a vanity that looked like the dresser. It was a pretty room, I will admit that. Stefan came in to check on me and to bring up my bags that held all of my clothes, shoes, toiletries, and what little makeup I had. I gave him a kiss and sat down on the bed. Noticing the change in facial expressions, he sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap, and ran his fingers through my hair. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Stefan, what do you think happened to Katherine? You don't have to answer. I was just wondering. I can't seem to get her off of my mind lately."

I felt him shrug. "I don't know. But, she's Katherine. I'm sure that she's just fine."

"But what if she isn't? I mean, strong, confident, yet manipulative and bitchy Katherine, dead? Gone? Missing? What is she, Stefan? Where is she?"

He rubbed my arm soothingly. "Maybe we'll never know. Or she may reveal herself one day. We just have to wait and see. You never know with her." He kissed my temple and set me on the bed, and went to go unpack his stuff. My thoughts went back to the note. It was signed with a K. Could it stand for "Katherine" or maybe… "Klaus". I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. There were enemies after me every day of my life! Why did I have to be related to Katherine anyway? My life would so less complicated if it wasn't for that unfortunate relation. I sighed. Oh well. If there's one thing that life taught me, it's that everything happens for a reason. I truly believe that it does, but sometimes I am never certain. I just don't know why my thoughts are always drifting to Katherine. Katherine's gone. I shouldn't be thinking about her. She did wreak havoc on our lives. Stefan and Damon's especially, but that was 145 years ago. Why am I just now thinking about this? Damon is still not over her. She may have returned to Mystic Falls for a short while and then left, but not before she told Damon that she didn't love him, and that it was Stefan she loved. Damon wouldn't believe her. He still followed her around the town like a lost puppy, and when she disappeared, he went into a rampage. The whole town wasn't safe if he was let loose. So, Stefan slipped him vervain, and he was locked in the basement of the boarding house for a few months until he regained control, and the thoughts of Katherine disappeared from his mind.

But, nonetheless, Katherine is gone. We all have to move on from that, and it will be a struggle for Damon, but he will have to move on from her, because we all know that she never really loved him, it was only Stefan that she had eyes for. Stefan is mine, not hers. I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called so the boys could finish unpacking. I went downstairs and opened the door, and the person who was on the other side, stopped me in my tracks: Katherine.

She smirked at me. "Hello, Elena. May I come in?"

**AN:/ Katherine makes her appearence! How will Elena react? What about the Salvatore brothers? REVIEW!**


	8. Dinner & Vistors

-Katherine's POV-

I heard through the grapevine-meaning Jessica Stanley-that three new people were moving to Forks and renting out that ratty old house next to Charlie's. I wasn't thinking about giving them a warm welcome to our small, little, and safe town. I chuckled to myself. "Safe" was hardly a word I would use to describe this town, especially with me living in it. I could not wait to meet these people. I was thinking of the snacking opportunities. It was sure to be a diverse buffet. I licked my lips at that thought. Eddie was going to be here in a few hours, and a stray man walking along the sidewalk caught my eye. I walked over to him, an innocent, yet sexy and mischievous, in my eyes.

"Hey, would you mind joining me for the evening meal tonight? Charlie won't be home until later and I'm afraid that I'll be lonely tonight without him there. Please?"

The man looked at me with sympathy. "Of course, Miss Swan; anything for the daughter of the chief."

I smiled. "Thank you. The dinner table is this way." I gestured towards the little white hell hole. He walked in the door, and he couldn't see the secret smirk I was wearing on my lips. I closed the door behind me and he made himself comfortable on the vintage sofa. I sat down next to him and trailed my fingers down his jaw and bit my lip in a sexy way as I heard his heartbeat accelerate. He was clearly overexcited. I smiled as he wiped away a bead of salty sweat from his forehead.

"You know, I've never met someone as caring and handsome as you are. Maybe, you would like to join me for dinner tonight?"

He took a deep breath. "I would be honored to join such a pretty young lady such as you. It's a shame that you're all alone."

I looked down and tucked a curl behind my ear. "Yes, it's a shame isn't it?" I looked back up at him and he cowered away in fear.

He was shaking like a leaf. "W-what the hell are you?"

I smirked. "You're demise, and you're my dinner." I plunged my mouth into his neck before he had the chance to scream I lifted my head and turned my head in the direction of the front door, with the man's blood trickling down my chin. The flavor was sensational. It tasted like a great red wine, yet it smelled like the forest. It was sensational. Eddie would be over soon, and I had to get rid of the body. I picked him up bridal style and blurred down to the basement. I stored the body in a compartment in the wall that looked like a safe, but it was actually a very miniature morgue. It was nothing extravagant or special. I quickly brushed my teeth and sprayed some perfume as a precaution. I had plenty of time, so I decided to check in with my witch friend, Lucy, to see how the lovely Salvatore brothers were doing and how my lovely doppleganger was doing. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number. She answered on the second ring and I smiled.

"Ah, Katherine. How lovely it is to hear from you. What do you need, old friend?"

I smiled. "I wanted to see how the lovely Elena, Stefan, and Damon were doing. I was quite curious as to how they were doing. So, how are they doing?"

Her voice was serious. "It seems that Stefan, Damon, and Elena are the three people who are renting out the house right next to Charlie's. I suggest that you be on your guard and that you be careful. Klaus could be right behind them, and you know what that would mean for you, Kat."

"I know, Lu. I know. It would mean certain death for running from him all those years ago, or become his little minion. Thanks for warning me. My stay in Forks is about to get a lot more interesting."

"Katherine, I know you. If you hurt Elena in any way, Klaus will make sure you die a slow and painful death and you know it."

"I'll be careful, Lu. I've been hiding from him for the past five hundred years; I can manage to do it for a few more months before the sacrifice happens. I promise you that." I hung up on her before she could say anything else. I shoved the phone into my back pocket and stomped into the kitchen to whip a light snack for myself. A quick cold cut sandwich, and a little can of Coke, and I was set. My mind wandered back to Lucy's words. Klaus really would kill me if I harmed a single hair on my doppleganger's head. To be honest, I was a little scared. I made the mistake of underestimating him, and I knew better than to do it again. I was scared of Klaus, and everyone I knew that knew of him was afraid of him, too. I had to forget about Klaus. I blurred to the little table under the phone that was mounted to the wall and I scribbled a little note to my lovely little friends.

_Elena, Stefan, and Damon…_

_Be careful in this town. Things are not always as they seem._

_-K_

I smiled and walked over to the house that they would be renting out. I placed the note on the floor and blurred away. They would find my little warning soon enough. It was sure to be an entertaining time while they were here, and if the Cullen's saw Elena… Oh my… I could only chuckle at their expressions. The doorbell rang and I threw it open to see Edward standing there. I smiled at him and threw my arms around his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, hello there, love… Miss me much?"

I looked into his eyes, smiling, shaking my head. "You know I did. Didn't you miss me at all." I allowed sadness to fill my eyes for the dramatic affect.

He took my face in his hands and he brushed my cheeks with his cold thumbs. "Don't ever think that. Of course I missed you. I always miss you with all of my being when I'm away from you. I love you, Bella. I love you with every fiber of my being."

"I know. I just really did miss you." I stood on my tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. I saw him smile and he deepened it. After about thirty seconds, he pulled away and pulled me to the couch. I settled myself onto his lap as he turned on the T.V. and we watched _Romeo & Juliet. _He rubbed his hand along my arm.

"Why are you acting so weird? You're not usually like this." I turned in his arms to face him.

He shook his head. "Nothing that concerns you, love." He kissed my temple, and I mentally shuddered. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he lifted me off of his lap and set me on the seat next to him on the couch. "Carlisle wants me home." He stood and went to the door.

I acted hurt. "B-but you just got here!"

"I know, and I'm sorry that I have to leave you so early. But, I will be back tonight. You know that. I promise." He kissed me softly, and left. Well, good riddance. I had better things to do anyway than to hang out with a sparkly fairy, that because of his little power, Klaus would love to get his hands on him. I heard a car pull up to the next house over, and I did a mental happy dance. I had a chance to torture the Salvatore brothers and Elena all over again. I heard everything: from Elena finding my little message, to Stefan and Damon fighting over their rooms. I blurred over there and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Elena call. She opened the door and her eyes widened in shock.

I smirked at her. "Hello, Elena. May I come in?"

**AN:/ I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that i haven't been updating as often as i should've or as often as i would have liked to. My laptop decided to go ka-put, so my dad had to restore my laptop to "out of box state" which means basically dumping it of all of it's contents. Luckily, he was able to put all of my documents for this story onto a flashdrive. My computer is up and running now. So, we should be good. Once again, i am so very sorry to keep all of you waiting. REVIEW!**


	9. Bloody Hell!

-Damon's POV-

It was a lovely drive to Forks. I retold the story of my boyhood, my days at war, and well… my life story. I do believe that dear, little Elena fell asleep within forty-five minutes. I found it rude. I was in the middle of an excellent story, and it was quite worthy of an award if I do say so myself. Stefan shook her awake when we arrived at the little house that we would be renting out. I saw the police car next door, and my enthusiastic buzz was just killed. Ugh. I'm never free of the cops, am I? This sucks, bad. Forks wasn't that bad. Okay, that's a lame lie. It was that bad. It was just… in a word… depressing. It killed my already dead buzz. That, my dears, is not okay. Stefan and I walked into the house with Elena and it was charming. The house was fully furnished and that was lovely. It looked a gingerbread house on the inside, considering the way it was decorated. I shuddered. I feel like Hansel and Gretel should be knocking on the door any second. I wondered why there wasn't a little trail of stones through the yard. Jeez. I need a new hobby. I must say that the three bedrooms were a plus, because it would be living hell on Earth if Stefan and I had to share a room. We had to do that when we were kids, and it was not pleasant.

Stefan and I were upstairs, unpacking, when Elena screamed form downstairs.

"Stefan! Damon!"

We were instantly beside her. She passed the little piece of paper that was in her hand to us, and we read it. Our senses were alert and our emotions were confused.

_Elena, Stefan, and Damon…_

_Be careful in this town. Things are not always as they seem._

_-K_

I was fuming. The 'K' could stand for Klaus… or… I couldn't think of it. He couldn't be on to this this quick. We bailed before he was even half way to Mystic Falls. Then again, who the hell knows who he has working for him. Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena and kissed her temple.

"We will be careful. Since we live right next to police chief, we all need to be careful. We don't' know any of the town's history, or if anyone knows anything about vampires. Nor do we know if there are even vampires in this town at all, or if anyone is on vervain." He glared at me.

I raised my hands in innocence. "What? Haven't you ever heard of a blood bank? Gosh." I stalked into the kitchen, looking for any alcohol. I smirked as I found a bottle of whiskey form 1918. It was a good year. It was good, except for the Spanish Influenza outbreak. That was bad. It was like the Yellow Fever epidemic in 1793. I poured myself a glass and went back upstairs. I unpacked my suitcase and realized that Katherine's picture must have found its way into my things, because I sure as hell remember leaving it in Virginia, in Mystic Falls, at the boarding house, in the parlor. I picked it up and started at her as she stared back at me with those doe like brown eyes that always had a gleam of mischief and a hint of sexiness. She stared back at me with all of her immortal beauty. I had wanted this life. I wanted to be with her forever. But, there was one thing, or person, in my way: Stefan. It was just me. It was supposed to be just me and her, for eternity. I threw back into my suitcase and zipped it up. Not now. No. I couldn't look at her. Not now. Maybe later.

Stefan leaned in the doorway. "Missing someone, brother?"

I scoffed. "Why would it concern you?"

"Because you're my brother, and brothers look out for each other."

"Just thinking about Katherine, brother." He sighed and sat down on the bed. He motioned for me to join him. I sat down next to him. He looked over at me.

"Damon, Katherine is gone. You have to accept that and move on. She's either missing, or alive, or even dead. We don't know, and we probably never will." I stood up.

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD, STEFAN! I KNOW SHE ISN'T." I slid down the wall. "She just can't be." He knelt down in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Damon Anthony Salvatore, you listen to me, and you listen well. Katherine never loved you. She never loved either of us. We were just a part of her twisted games. She compelled us, Damon. The love that we felt for her wasn't real. You have to accept this. You may still love her, but she will never love you back."

"You're wrong. Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything. It was supposed to be just me and her. You were never supposed to be a part of this."

Stefan shook his head. "It took me a while to figure all of this out, but…" He sat down next to me on the floor. "Katherine doesn't care, about anybody, but herself. She never has, and she probably never will. You need to come to terms with what happened. You may love her, but she will never love you. Please, I beg of you, brother… Please put Katherine in the past, and put everything behind you."

"I can never put her in the past, Stefan. She was my everything. She was my whole world. I needed her more than the air I breathed back then. Katherine will always be in the back of my mind."

"She will be in the back of all of our minds, Damon. Elena can't get Katherine off of her mind either. Elena feels as if she is near. I can't be sure of that. None of us can be. God only knows where Katherine is. God only knows what has happened to her."

"Stefan, what if she is near?"

"Time can only tell. Perhaps time will be good to her, or worse to her. We will never know, and if she is alive, maybe she'll reveal herself to us or to you one day. Just be patient. Come on." He stood up and offered me his hand. "Let's go check on Elena downstairs. It's too quiet." I smirked and took his hand. We walked down the stairs together. Elena was holding the door open, frozen in shock. I swear to the holy Lord above, that I was going to die right then and there.

Katherine's beauty looked back at me. She smirked at me. "Hello, Damon, Stefan." She looked the both of us over and said, "I'm your new neighbor. We're going to have so much fun together, aren't we?"

Where was Voldemort when you needed him, because bloody hell, shit just got real.

**AN:/ *peeking out from hiding place* He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn't there is he? Whew! Good. I thought I was going to die for a second there. I like the conversation between Stefan and Damon. It shows their relationship as brothers and that deep down, underneath all of the hatred, they really do love each other. So, i only have one word for you all, and no, it's not a killing curse, but: REVIEW!**


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

-Katherine's POV-

I smirked. "Hello, Damon, Stefan. " I looked the both of them over and damn! They just got hotter all of a sudden. "I'm you're new neighbor. We're going to have so much fun together, aren't we?" No one made a move to speak or to move towards me. I raised my eyebrows. "So, may I come in or what? I don't have all day." Damon was the first to unfreeze.

"Of course, Katherine. Come in." I smirked at him, and I walked in with ease. I have to admit that this little house was worse than Charlie's little house. Damon came forward with a glass of blood for me. I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Salvatore." I threw back a drink and made myself comfortable. "So, what brings you here to the lovely town of Forks? Surely you didn't come here with the doppleganger for nothing."

Elena sat next to Stefan and took his hand. I instantly wanted to snap her little neck like a twig. "We came here to get away from Klaus." I laughed and threw back my blood.

"Elena, dear, you can never get away from Klaus. He will always find you wherever you are. I would know. Klaus knows people in all the right and even wrong places. He will either have people come find you, or he will come and find you himself. Let's face it, dear. You're doomed to die." Stefan tightened his grip on her protectively.

Damon leaned forward. "What do you know about Klaus?" He seemed to doubt my little speech. '

I chuckled and I thought I saw something flash in his eyes. "Damon, Damon, Damon. I was a human doppleganger at one point and time. I knew Klaus, and he knew me. I know how his mind works, and I know his games. Even though I know much, he is always changing." He looked at me in disbelief. I smirked.

Stefan looked over at me. "Why did you come to Forks, Katherine? You clearly came here for a reason. Why?"

I sighed. "Ah, my sweet, innocent, little Stefan… I came here simply because I can. I didn't have to stay in Mystic Falls." The truth is, I did leave for a reason: Klaus was catching up to me and I had no choice but to run. Thank God that I had Lucy to help me. I had been running from him for over five hundred years, and I wasn't about to stop if it meant that I was safe from him and that he wasn't on to me. I mentally shuddered at the thought of Klaus catching up to me. He would certainly show me no mercy for my betrayal. I wasn't about to die by his hands or become his little minion.

Damon spoke up. "Were you the one that left that little note warning us to be careful in this town and that things were not always as they seem."

"Wow, Damon. Who knew that there was a brain under all of that cockiness. Yes, I was the one to leave the note, because in this town, the supernatural lives here too. Shape shifters and Cold Ones make their home here, and Cold Ones pack a nasty bite." I absentmindedly brushed my fingers along the scar that James had given me. Damon visibly tensed, and I mentally smiled at his protectiveness.

"Where do they live exactly?" Stefan was obviously worried about Elena.

I took another drink. "The Cullens, or the Cold Ones, live deep in the forest. They drink off of animal blood, much like Stefan here. They live mostly off of bears, deer, elk, and mountain lions. The carnivores smell more like humans to them, and they go after them when they're available, but, they mostly drink deer and elk. You have nothing to worry about from them, other than the fact they have a psychic, mind reader, and empath with them. You would know the empath, Damon."

He furrowed his brows. "I would."

"Of course. You fought with him in the war. He goes by Hale now, but he was Jasper Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock." He was shocked, yet excited.

"Really? I'd always wondered what had happened to him after he never came back from Galveston."

"Also, the shape shifters are a part of the Quileute tribe. They change into oversized wolves when vampires are near. They haven't phased when I was around. It's just the Cold Ones that they phase around. They are built to destroy them and kill them. They are natural enemies."

"And you of all people got yourself involved with Cold Ones? Jeez, Katherine… I never thought that you would be dumb enough to do that." Damon should not have said that. I blurred and pinned him to the wall, squeezing his throat. "I am not that foolish, Damon! I never meant for it to happen. I didn't mean to get involved with them and even more deeply involved with one of them. Things happen for a reason."

"Did you compel him to love you, too, like you did me and Stefan?" He wheezed.

"No. I didn't compel him. Yet. I never compelled you or Stefan either." I let him go and settled back my chair. "I wouldn't introduce the Cullens to Elena yet. Although, you and Stefan are more than welcome to go meet them and catch up with Jasper. He talks of you, Damon. The good kind of talk, and sometimes the bad. In fact, I was just getting ready to go over there, and pay a visit myself. You are more than welcome to join me." I flashed a dazzling smile at them. "Of course, Elena would have to stay here."

Stefan reluctantly nodded and Elena leaned back into him. "She's right, Stefan. I'll be fine here by myself. Have some faith."

I smirked. "Yes, Stefan. Have some faith in me would you? It's quite hurtful. I can assure you… She'll be safe here. I mean, she's living right next to the chief of police, although, he would think it was me. Oh well. Can we go now?"

Damon stood. "Of course. I'm anxious to see Jasper after all of these years." He exited the house. I might as well go with him. Stefan stood with Elena and to my surprise, he thanked me.

"Thank you, Katherine, for warning us. I never expected that from you."

I sighed. "Stefan, I'm unpredictable, remember?" He crossed his arms across his deliciously sculpted chest.

"There's something else that you're not telling us, Katherine. What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing any game, Stefan."

"You're obviously playing a game. How can we all play if we don't know the rules?"

I chuckled. "No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules." I smirked and went out to join Damon in the car. Oh, the Cullens were just about to experience the calm before the storm.

**AN:/ Oh, deary me... Those poor Cullens. I have to say... I kind of didn't intend to make it that peaceful, but oh well. REVIEW!**


	11. Reunions

-Edward's POV-

A melody would not come to me, and for as much inspiration I had found in Bella, I couldn't find one for this piece. I sat there at my piano thinking and thinking. Bella couldn't be a vampire. She had a heartbeat, ate, slept, and was quite human. I didn't want to believe what Alice saw. Ah, think of the devil, and the devil shall appear… Alice came skipping down the stairs and I looked up.

"Bella's here!" she sang. "Oh, and she brought a friend, too. Isn't that lovely?" She clapped her hands lightly.

"Alice, calm down. This isn't a shoe sale." I rolled my eyes at her antics, and I only chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at me. I turned my head so I could look out the window and saw a sleek, black car with dark and tinted windows pull up. It must've belonged to Bella's friend. I saw a man with raven black hair step out of the car wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt under a black leather jacket. He went over to the passenger side and opened the door. Bella took his outstretched and nodded at him. I tried to fight the surge of jealousy that waved through me when she took his hand. Jasper, sensing this, kept his eyes well-trained on me and sent me waves of calm. The man and Bella walked up to the front door and Carlisle put on his usual warm, gentle smile and opened the door.

"Bella, it's always lovely to see you, but I may ask, who is your friend?" He glanced over at the man.

Bella smiled. "He and I go way back. I'll make introductions inside, but in the meantime, may we come in?"

Carlisle laughed softly. "Yes. Yes, of course."

The man nodded his head and stepped inside without hesitation and Bella followed. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, and kissed the top of her head. I smiled when she leaned back into my chest. I saw the man throw a quick glance back at us.

Rosalie scoffed. "Well, are you going to tell us who the hell you are or not?"

The man sighed. "Ms. Hale, if you could have patience, I will tell you who I am. In the meantime, I can see you got your attitude from your father."

Rosalie's face took on an eerie look of calm. _How dare he… HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! _I winced when she mentally screeched. She abruptly stood.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything." Emmett immediately took her into his arms when she was about to go off.

The man looked at her through dark sunglasses, even though he didn't need them here. "Oh, you'd be surprised at what I know and don't know, Ms. Hale." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper furrowing his brows. I kept my eye on him.

_It couldn't be… No, Jasper, that's impossible. He's dead. It can't be him._ Jasper rubbed a hand over his face, memories from his human life coming back to him. The man smirked.

"You know, I don't remember my favorite Major being this depressed. I remember him as a… Oh, how do I put this, happy…?" Jasper's head snapped up and Alice went to stand beside him. Jasper had a look of disbelief in his eyes. The man smirked even wider and removed his sunglasses to reveal ice blue eyes, that reminded me of a winter's first frost.

"Please, the name is Salvatore. Damon Anthony Salvatore, at your service." He mocked a bow. Jasper stepped forward.

"Long time, no see, Commander." Jasper pretended to tip a hat. Damon returned the gesture.

"The same to you, Major." He chuckled.

Emmett tilted his head to the side. "Okay, now I am really confused." Jasper shook his head, a smile on his face and a million memories in his eyes.

"I understand your confusion, Emmett. Everyone this is one of my friends from the war. Commander Damon Salvatore. Cocky and sarcastic hell, but will give anything to raise some hell here and there." Damon clasped Jasper's shoulder, smirking.

"You just described me in a sentence, Major. I love it. Those were the days… Now, who are these lovely people?"

Jasper smiled and pulled Alice to him. "Damon, this is my wife Alice, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Edward, and you of course know Bella, and my parental figures, Carlisle and Esme." You could just see Esme's eyes sparkle and light up when Jasper said that.

"How do you know Bella, Damon?" I asked. Bella certainly never mentioned him. Bella answered me before Damon before he had the chance to speak.

"Damon and I were friends in Phoenix. It wasn't until a few days ago that we made contact again. Don't worry. We don't have a romantic history. It's a strict friendship status with him." She kissed my cheek for reassurance.

Damon chuckled. "I still remember that one time you stumbled at a dance recital, even though you kept saying you had the dance down and memorized." Bella glared and slapped his arm on her way to the kitchen with Esme following her. Damon and Jasper moved to the corner of the room where the shared stories of what they did and who they met since the war. I heard the name "Katherine" pop up, but Jasper had his thoughts locked up nice and tight, and I couldn't here Damon's at all. Damn it. I rubbed a hand over my face. This was going to annoy the hell out of me to no end. I swear, if I encountered one more person whose thoughts I couldn't read, I was going to go insane, and someone would have to admit me to the nuthouse. Bella came out smiling with Esme, and she was holding a glass of water in her hand.

"Just remember dear, he's just a boy. It's to be expected, and, if you have any problem whatsoever, you come straight to me, and straighten that boy out myself." She patted Bella's shoulder.

Bella smiled even wider. "I'll remember that the next time he wants to argue about me seeing Jake." She looked at me pointedly and I quickly went back to my compositions. Jasper walked Damon to the door, and Bella put her empty glass in the dishwasher. She stood on her tiptoes to give me a kiss goodbye. She also whispered an "I love you" in my ear, which made me smile and kiss her on the nose, making her giggle softly. She touched my cheek, and walked out the door. Damon nodded to Carlisle.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home. It was good to see Jasper again. I shall be seeing you all soon." He nodded to Carlisle again, and then to Jasper. He smirked and tipped an imaginary hat and saluted. "Major…"

Jasper smiled and returned the salute. "God be with you, Commander."

With that, Damon and Bella left and I turned to my family.

"Something is not right."

**AN:/ I'M BACK! Yes, I know it's been a while, and bear with me. I'm a freshman in high school now so i'm extremely busy. I need you all to be SUPER patient with me. Oh, in case some of you have not already heard, I posted a new story called "Real or Not Real". The title may change, as it is just a temporary thing. If you have title ideas, let me know. You'll get credit if I like yours and pick it.(: PLEASE REVIEW! (both stories preferably.)**

**xoxo,**

**Alexe.**


	12. Just Like Home

-Stefan's POV-

I still wasn't convinced that Katherine was telling the truth. I just couldn't bring myself to believe her. I mean, when was she not playing a game? Before any of this, we had no idea where Katherine went or what happened to her, and I guess we do now. I still wonder how she was able to survive that bite from a Cold One. Their venom can kill us if left to spread, which in most cases, it usually is. I shuddered just thinking about it. Originally, Cold Ones were not supposed to exist because they're really just experiments gone wrong. You had to feel some sort of pity. Katherine wouldn't dare to feel pity, only in mockery. Although, I don't understand one thing: she gave off the vibe that she hated the Cold Ones, and yet she got deeply involved with one of them. Whoever he was, he was lucky he hadn't been compelled yet. He and his entire family or coven was. Katherine would go to the extremes to make sure her secret wouldn't get out, and she had many. When the day finally comes for her to compel them, I think she'll be satisfied. She couldn't go a day without compelling someone, and that was back when I was still human. I remember her compelling me at least once a day.

I was doing some research on Forks, and it turns out that it was just like Mystic Falls, just gloomy and rainy. Back in the early 1900s, the pastor gathered the town together and convinced him that vampires were the source of young men and women disappearing, their bodies all drained of blood. They rounded up the vampires with the help from a local inventor who claimed he had invented a device that ratted a vampire out of his hiding place. They rounded up the vampires and placed them in the church to burn. But, just like it was in Mystic Falls, all the vampires were actually in a tomb underneath the church, where no vampire can get out. If all of this was true, then Katherine, Damon, myself, and maybe even those Cold Ones could be in big trouble. Forks doesn't have any founding family members left. So, there is no secret council. I wonder if Katherine knew that. Speaking of Katherine, think of the devil and the devil shall appear…

I heard Damon's car pull into the little driveway and Elena decided to make her way downstairs. Damon Katherine walked through the front door and Katherine looked at Elena, making Elena tense just a little. She still wasn't used to being a doppleganger. I sighed and pulled Elena to me.

"Katherine, you can stop doing that. You're making her uncomfortable." She smiled a sweet smile that was obviously fake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Do forgive me, will you?" She smirked and leaned against the wall. Damon poured himself a glass of scotch. I looked at my older and pain in the ass of a brother.

"We may have a little problem."

"What is it, Stefan?" Elena asked, taking my hand.

I looked between Katherine and Damon. Who, of course, was waiting impatiently.

"I was doing some research on this town, and as it turns out, it's Mystic Falls all over again. It's just more gloomy and rainy over here."

"Whatever do you mean little brother?"

"Back in the 1900s, the pastor used something similar to the Gilbert device to round up all the vampires, convinced they were behind the disappearances of young men and women. Once they rounded up all the vampires, they put them in the church to burn to death. But, as it turns out, there was a tomb underneath the church, and the vampires escaped down there. The townspeople still burned the church anyway, thinking they were still there. A few days later, in the middle of the night, a witch supposedly came back and let them out, and once they were out, she put a shield over the door, making it so that once a vampire goes in, it can't come back out."

If Katherine was shocked, she did a good job of hiding it. Damon, however, looked pissed. I continued.

"Now, there are no longer any founding family members left, but the church ruins are still out there somewhere, and there is no council as far as I could find out, but even so, we are still in danger here. We're in danger from Klaus, and from any human who has suspicions. Katherine shook her head.

"I don't think so, Stefan. I've been through every inch of those woods, even the ones on the Quileute Reservation, and there are no church ruins anywhere. Either they've washed away by the elements or they've been torn down."

"What if they haven't been, Katherine?" She didn't answer. She only stared me down. Damon came to my rescue, something I would never suspect him to do.

"Actually, Katherine, I saw some ruins as we were driving into town, they were back in the woods. Maybe this town was originally bigger than it is now." Something flashed in Katherine's eyes, and I could see that she thought he may be right and that she never checked that part of town. So, Katherine was never always perfect as many thought she was, and she wasn't as perfect as she made herself out to be. She inclined her head.

"I'll consider it. In the meantime, Alice Cullen, the seer, told me that she was thinking about throwing a party soon. It would be the perfect time for you three to go and get your information on the Cullen's and get Elena acquainted with them. But, she will have to stay in the shadows and out of sight, otherwise the Cullen's will suspect something, and I think they may already do. So, keep Elena hidden, and the two of you," She pointed to me and Damon. "Can be my dates." She smirked. I didn't want to know what she was thinking of.

"I thought you had a boyfriend…?" Damon asked, throwing back his third glass of scotch.

"I do, but, the three of us are only going as friends. There's nothing to worry about." I scoffed lightly. Yeah right. She examined her nails.

"I don't know when the party will be, but, when I find out, you all will the first to know. Well, I take that back. Alice will tell the whole school first, and then you'll know." She checked the time on her phone as Damon was pouring yet another glass of scotch. Geez. I've never seen him drink that many at a time. There must be something on his mind.

"I have to go. Charlie will be home soon, and Damon," she looked at him pointedly. "That means no partying." She chuckled when he pouted. She then turned to me and Elena.

"I'll be seeing you all later. We are neighbors after all. Oh, and by the way, do be careful in this town. I'm only a house away... Toodles." She waved her fingers and left, leaving all of us pretty much speechless. None of us had ever seen her like that. Elena flinched as Damon threw his glass into the fireplace, making the fire blaze up. I pulled Elena closer to me out of habit. I could tell that this would be a long stay…

**AN:/ Oh... So, Katherine isn't all that perfect is she? Well, you all will just have to wait and find out.(; The suspense must be killer. REVIEW!**

**xoxo,**

**Alexe**


	13. The Inside Man

-Katherine's POV-

I slipped back into the house and heated up a bag of blood. I had a message from Lucy and I didn't have long. I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it. It was the pixie.

"Alice! Come in…" She skipped in like the tinkerbell wannabe she is. I shut the door.

"What can I do for you?" My blood was getting cold and I was not a patient vampire when it came to my food, and it was O-positive too.

"The party I told you about is this Saturday and I'm taking you shopping tomorrow for a dress. So, be prepared when I come and get you."

I nodded and she kissed my cheek and left. I sent a quick text to Elena. She would relay the message to my dates. Alice said nothing about dates. After all, they already thought that Damon was my friend. They would easily believe that Stefan was his brother who was visiting. I smirked and got my blood and poured it into a mug, sipping it slowly. I called Lucy.

"Katherine… We have a problem." My smile faded.

"What is it, Lu?"

"The Cullen's know what you are, they just don't know who you are. But, if the blonde male tells them, you're done for and Klaus could find you a whole lot quicker. I'm doing what I can. By the way, I have better news. "

"Please tell me."

"Carlisle Cullen has the moonstone. Klaus was a good friend of his back in the 1700's, and he gave it to Carlisle for safe keeping. You need that moonstone. It's in his office in the safe behind the painting of The Volturi." I smirked.

"Thank you, Lu. You've been a good friend. When can I go?"

"The party may be your only opportunity."

"Okay. Thank you, Lucy." I hung up. Bingo. I heard Damon and Stefan come in. I had Lucy take the shield down that was over the door. "My two favorite brothers… What can I do for you at this hour?"

"We got the text you sent Elena. Does this mean I get to pull out my suit?" Same old Damon.

"Of course, Damon. Of course. Alice is taking me shopping for a dress tomorrow and I expect the two of you here and dressed by seven. Or I will take Elena with me as my walking, talking blood bag." Stefan immediately nodded and I could only think of how lovely Elena tasted.

"Tell me, Stefan, how does Elena taste?" I looked at him with an innocent gleam in my eye. "I'm only asking." He looked honestly disgusted and repulsed. I smirked. "Don't worry. I'm sure she tastes lovely, not that I would dare to taste her." A woman can dream.

-Jasper's POV-

Edward was out of the house hunting with the rest of the family. Perfect. I went up to Carlisle's study and gently took the painting of The Volturi off the wall, and unlocked the safe. He'll think I took out some money to buy another Civil War artifact. I took out the moonstone, locked the safe and hung the painting back up. I blurred to Katherine and she smirked as I handed the moonstone to her.

"I knew I could count on you." She slipped it into her back pocket.

"Always." I tipped an imaginary hat and blurred back. I'd avoided my family's hunting path, so they wouldn't catch me at all. I no longer loved Katherine, I had Alice and I loved her with my entire being, but Katherine found me after I left Peter and Charlotte to travel on my own. She helped me with my control and we had a brief fling before I found Alice. I will admit that I loved her once, and I don't now, but Edward will learn that she isn't what she seems. He already suspects, but he'll see the truth. But, I have this gut feeling that Katherine will try something at the party Alice is throwing.

After Katherine and I went our separate ways, we kept in touch. I was loyal to her, and she was loyal to me. We stayed good friends over the years. If she can count on me, I can count on her, and truth be told, she was my… supplier, if you will. I didn't like the animal diet, and Katherine saw that I was hurting. She snuck me blood bags and switched out the crest on my wrist band, with one that was spelled so that the Cullen's wouldn't see my red eyes. She showed me a way in which I could satisfy my cravings without killing. She would be forever in my debt… And forever was a very long time.

Katherine told me everything about her… Her past, her time in Mystic Falls (in 1864 and a few months ago), and the things she did to keep hidden from Klaus. She told me everything she knew about him, his family, and the curse, and also considered me her inside man. Damon and I also remained good friends and it was good to see him again. I didn't know he was moving here and it was a good surprise. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. when the family came back in and Alice skipped towards me. I smiled and sat her on my lap, giving her a sweet kiss. Edward sat down at the piano again and I kept my thoughts locked up nice and tight, thinking of Alice. Alice then skipped upstairs and was talking to Katherine the rest of the night until Charlie got home. I'm sure Katherine was about to jump through the phone and strangle her, but she would never do anything to Alice, knowing full well that I would consider our friendship over and that I would no longer be loyal to her, and I could very well turn her into Klaus if I wanted to. I'm sure Klaus would be overjoyed. I mentally smirked and couldn't wait for Saturday.

**AN:/ I always wanted to make Jasper evil. Okay, maybe 'evil' is too harsh of a word. Anyway, it would give me great pleasure if you would review! The party may be the next chapter or the one after that. I have a very nice showdown planned... (; *evil laugh***

**REVIEW!**

**xx,**

**Alexe **


	14. Spending Time With Tinkerbell

Alice's POV

I skipped down into the garage. I was taking Bella dress shopping today for my party tomorrow. I grabbed my keys and slid into my Porsche. I pulled out of the garage and onto the slick roads. It wasn't really icy, but, just wet from the rain. I pulled up to her house and knocked on the door and smiled when she opened it.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, bouncing in place.

"Alice, hey!" She smiled back.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Sure. I just have to grab my jacket." She went upstairs and I waited patiently. She came back down and I grabbed her arm, taking her out to my car. I noticed the necklace she was wearing around her neck.

"That's pretty. Where did you get it?"

She rubbed the pendant between her fingers and said, "It's a family heirloom. It's been in my dad's side of the family since 1490. I've never taken it off since my dad gave it to me the summer after I turned sixteen."

I nodded and pulled into the parking lot at the mall. I hopped out and she followed me in. I squealed when I saw a glimpse of a shoe sale at Macy's.

"Come on!" I smiled and dragged her into Macy's. Prom season was over, so there were lots of great dresses on sale. I sailed through the racks, looking and looking. I heard Bella call my name and I skipped over. She held up a dress and I squealed.

"Bella, that will look amazing on you!" It was a black, figure flattering, leather cocktail dress that came to her knees. She smiled and went into the dressing room. I picked out some dresses for myself and sat, waiting. I slid a box of black, velvet heels under the door. She came out and I felt my jaw drop. Her legs looked miles long with the shoes and they also gave her some height. The dress clung tightly to her curves and it made her breasts look one or two cup sizes larger. Her necklace added a teensy pop of color and settled into the dip between her breasts.

"You look fabulous…" I breathed. She twirled and sat down next to me.

"Your turn," she said. I skipped into the dressing room and put on a short, purple, strapless number and gold sandals. I came out and Bella shook her head.

"No. It's not the dress." She waved her hand and I skipped back in the dressing room. I slipped off the dress and sandals and slid a mauve, flowing, one shoulder dress that hit above my knees over my head. I slipped on a matching pair of heels, the platform shining gold. I walked out and she smiled, nodding her head.

"That's the one. Jasper will love it." I squealed and twirled around, skipping back in. I slid everything off, got dressed, grabbed the dress and shoes, and walked up to the register with Bella. I slid the woman my card and I gave Bella her bag. Seven hundred dollars wasn't bad. We went to the jewelry store and Bella picked out a couple of gold and emerald bracelets that would go perfectly with my dress and she picked out a pair of sliver studs with lapis lazuli insets. It was an interesting stone that I noticed she always wore, whether it was in a necklace, a ring, a bracelet, or even earrings. We paid for the jewelry and we went to the food court and she got Chinese and a coke for herself.

We sat down at the table and we talked about the party. "I was thinking about something classic, yet something new. What do you think?" She didn't answer and I waved my hand in front of her face. "Bella! Earth to Bella!" She jumped. "Are you even listening to me?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Alice. I just have a lot on my mind. I think it's a great idea." I smiled and nodded. Good answer. We went back to the car after she had finished her meal and I put the bags in the trunk. I drove back to Forks and dropped Bella off at her house. She took her bags and went inside. I waved and drove home.

Jasper's POV

I watched Alice pull away from Katherine's house and I waited in the shadows. Katherine smirked and didn't even turn.

"Hello, Major." I smiled and stepped into the light. "Nice dress, by the way. Alice had sent me pictures."

"Thank you, Jasper. Has Carlisle noticed the missing moonstone?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. Has Klaus been getting closer to you?" She set her bags down and got a blood bag out of the refrigerator, pouring it into two glasses, handing one to me and she took a sip.

"I may have to leave soon. But, if Elena is here, Klaus will be here. But, I will be the one to hand her over to Klaus. Five hundred years on the run, I figured that he'd be willing to strike a deal."

I shook my head. "He wants you, too, Katerina." I let my southern accent slip and she smiled, throwing back her glass.

"Jasper, I can take care of myself. Trust me on that." I smirked and put both glasses in the dishwasher. "Thank you, Jasper." She patted my shoulder and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek. "They won't know what hit them." She flashed her fangs playfully and went upstairs.

I went out into the woods and ran back to the house. I went up to my room and pulled a civil war book from the shelf and sat down. I flipped to a random page, pulling out the picture of Katherine and I from 1864, when I was in Mystic Falls. I shook my head and stuck it back in, reading about the battle of Gettysburg. I smiled when Alice settled into my lap and I kissed her temple.

"I love you, little darling." She nuzzled my neck.

"I love you, too, Jazzy…"

**AN:/ I'm back, my lovelies! The party scene is coming up very soon. I promise. Review! I'll give you a virtual cupcake!**

**xoxo,**

**Alexe**


	15. The Party

**AN:/ This was such a fun chapter to write and this was probably one of the longest chapters I think I'll write for this story, unless I plan another big twist. Anyway, review as always and you'll get a virtual hug from Channing Tatum! (; Enjoy!**

**xoxo,**

**Alexe.**

Jasper's POV

Alice had spent all day decorating for the party. I had kept images of Alice in my mind all day to keep my thoughts blocked from Edward. Alice enlisted the help of Emmett to help her string lights in the trees out front and around the banisters. I went up to my room and stripped for the shower. I stepped in and turned on the water and let the hot water run down my body, wetting my hair. I used my mint body wash and turned off the water, stepping onto the rug. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went into my room, drying my hair with the towel.

I put on the suit and tie Alice had picked out for me and dried my hair with the blow dryer, spraying on Alice's favorite cologne. I picked up my phone and there was a text from Katherine.

_Are you just as excited as I am for tonight? (; -K_

I smirked and replied.

_I've been waiting all week for this. (;. –J_

I put my phone in the pocket of my jacket and went downstairs, seeing Carlisle in the kitchen with Esme taking care of appetizers and snacks. I looked Alice over with lust in my eyes when she came down the stairs with her hair in pin curls and her makeup done. Her dress was short even on her short frame and her heel s made her come up to my shoulder. I kissed her softly.

"You look so beautiful, little darling…" She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. Rosalie came down in a lace, fire engine red, one shoulder dress that came to mid-thigh. Her nude pumps gave her five extra inches of height. Her lipstick matched her dress perfectly and she smirked when she saw Emmett's jaw drop. She sat down on the couch and flipped her golden curls over her shoulder, crossing her legs and read a magazine until the party started. Edward waited anxiously for Bella, or I should say Katherine, but I didn't want him picking that up from my thoughts. I smirked and seven couldn't get here any faster or slower.

Katherine's POV

I curled my hair into my signature curls and did a smokey eye and a bold red lip. I squeezed into my dress and put on my shoes, latching my necklace around my neck. I had given Jasper back the moonstone to give to me tonight when I… raised the stakes. I had Lucy place a shield around a spare room on the third story. It was sound proof and once a vampire entered, they couldn't get out. I smirked to myself. This would be a night those precious and naïve Cullens would never forget. If Klaus got his hands on Edward, Alice, or maybe even Jasper… I shuddered. I loved Jasper like a brother, I really did, but, I didn't want to think what monster Jasper would be turned into. I do have to admit that I would quite enjoy watching what Klaus would do to Edward and Alice. Okay, maybe I would show a little mercy because Alice is Jasper's mate and Jasper is my very good friend after all.

I sat on the couch and waited for Damon and Stefan. I blurred upstairs when I heard them walking up the sidewalk. They walked in uninvited by me.

"Katherine… Come out; come out wherever you are… I don't want to be late." Damon called teasingly. I smirked and walked slowly down the stairs.

"I can see 'patience' never made its way into your vocabulary after all these years." I smirked when Damon's jaw dropped and Stefan struggled to keep his cool.

"See something you like, gentlemen? What did you say, Damon? You didn't want to be late…" I trailed my finger across his chest and went out to the car, swaying my hips. I heard Stefan smack him upside the head and follow me out, Damon behind him. Damon got in the driver's side and drove to the Cullen's house. No one had arrived yet and that was good. I, of course, didn't want rumors flying around that I was cheating on Edward. No, no, no. It can't be done. Damon pulled up the driveway and parked on the side of the house. He got out, followed by Stefan, blurring around to my side of the car to help me out. I smiled a seductive smile and took his hand, letting him walk me up the front steps. I heard Alice call up to Edward that I was here. I mentally smirked and walked in.

"Bella… Oh my god, you look amazing!" I smiled warmly at Rosalie, who'd just complimented me and I blushed for appearances.

"Thanks. I felt like going out of my comfort zone for once." I saw Edward come down the stairs and I heard his breath hitch.

"B-Bella… You look beautiful…" I blushed and his hand came up to touch my cheek. I cleared my throat.

"Everyone, this is Stefan, Damon's younger brother and you know Damon, of course." Stefan nodded his head and Jasper came down the stairs. I mentally smirked.

"Little Stefan Salvatore… I never thought I'd see the day." Jasper smiled and gave Stefan a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jasper. Damon would never shut up about you once he returned home." Stefan chuckled, making Jasper smirk.

"I have that effect on people."

I stepped back next to Edward when more people started to arrive. The party was starting to get into full swing and Jasper and I started giving secret glances at each other. I gave a single nod and told Edward I had to go to the bathroom. I quickly walked upstairs and met Jasper in the hall and he passed a note to me.

_After a while, I'll come to your rescue with the moonstone and you and I will go get Elena once Lucy lets us out. We'll definitely get there before the others can. I had contact with Lucy and she gave us the time frame._

_-J_

I smirked and nodded going into the room. Jasper started thinking about how good my blood would taste, alerting Edward, the rest of the family, and Damon and Stefan. Jasper blurred outside and the rest came rushing in. I smirked to myself.

"You all are so blind…" I chuckled.

"Bella, love, what do you mean?" Penny head asked. I smirked and turned around.

"I mean, that I'm not Bella. I never was…" I looked at Damon and Stefan, the veins coming out under my eyes. Damon blurred towards me and I ducked, throwing him over the sofa, toppling it over, shattering the frame and Esme gasped in shock at her beloved couch.

"Katherine…" Damon growled at me. I was impressed. He was keeping the charade quite well. Tinkerbell started squeaking about how it was impossible for her not to see this. Edward started shaking with anger and he grabbed a piece of the broken frame of the sofa and flung it at me. I caught it and twirled it in my hands, smirking.

"Sorry, Eddie. You never were my type." I turned around but Emmett lunged for me, swinging his fist. I caught his fist that held a stake, and twisted it back, nearly snapping it. His knees started giving out and I flung him into the wall, kicking Rosalie's legs out from under her, twisting her arm back, throwing her into Emmett. I blurred out of Carlisle's way.

"Tsk, tsk, Carlisle. I never took you as the violent type. I know your Father would never approve of you… You'd be such a disgrace to his name, his image, and his reputation." I scoffed. "You deny your very nature and damn others to such lies!" He shook and lunged for me again and I snapped off an arm, carelessly flinging it behind me. Esme cried out in pain and blurred to her husband, helping him reattach his arm.

Rosalie snarled. "Just who do you think you are?!" I smirked and turned to her.

"I'm just a normal vampire having her fun while playing her favorite game."

"What's that?!"

I shrugged. "Using people."

Tinkerbell squeaked up. "Where's Jasper?! What have you done with him?"

I put a hand over my heart and gasped in shock. "What makes you think I did anything to him? On the contrary, I haven't done anything to him… Yet." I chuckled and went to the door, testing the shield. Lucy and Jasper better hurry up.

Carlisle spoke up. "Why are you really here, B… Uh, Katherine?"

I didn't turn around. "You have something I want." I refused to say anything else. It would give me away and I couldn't have that. I looked through the drawers out of boredom and sighed.

"We're missing the party. That's unfortunate. At least the decorations were pretty." Damon poured a drink.

"I'll have one of those." He started to pour another drink. His tone was sarcastic.

"Right away, Miss Katherine." I smirked and took the drink in his hand. "Thank you."

I felt a hand wrap around my neck and my drink shattered on the floor. Damon held a stake above my heart.

"When this spell is lifted, I'm going to drive this stake right through your heart." Stefan grabbed Damon's arm.

"Damon, don't!" He pleaded with his brother.

I smiled at Damon. "Yes, Damon, please." I ran my hands down his tie. "God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" I smirked and Edward started shaking out of possessiveness and anger. Damon let me go and I got another drink.

"Why did you lie? We accepted you into our home, our family!" Esme sobbed.

"As I said before, Mrs. Evanson…" I used Charles' last name just to piss her and Carlisle off. "Carlisle had something I wanted. I needed to gain your trust in order to eventually get it." I heard Jasper's footsteps and I smirked.

"Finally…"

Jasper's POV

I leaned against the doorway, my wristband disposed of, my red eyes showing. I held up the moonstone in my hand.

"Katherine?" A smirk spread across both of our faces. She walked toward me and I smirked wider at the gasps sounding from everyone when they saw my red eyes. Katherine took the moonstone and turned back to the animal drinkers.

"Jasper came to me after one of his first slips after being on the animal diet. He couldn't do it. I've been supplying donated human blood to him for the last forty years. I had a friend of mine spell the crest on his wristband so it would appear to everyone that he had gold or black eyes." I smirked. "When in reality, he had red or black eyes."

"I never liked this lifestyle and you would never had accepted me even if I drank donated blood and not fresh blood. Alice wouldn't have either… I now realize that after fifty years, Alice, you were using me, faking your love, making me love you." I felt Katherine tense at that and I touched her shoulder. "Easy there, Katerina…" I turned back to Alice. "I'm done here and I'm done with this coven." Katherine and I blurred out of there without a look back. It felt good to finally be free, to finally let go…


End file.
